A Childish Love
by LovingAnime97
Summary: "I'll protect you. I won't let anyone try and harm you. I promise!" Naminé has never been to a playschool before, so now it's her first time. What happens? Read on and find out!


Naminé's P.O.V.

I remember it like it was yesterday . . . although it was actually about ten years ago, when I was five. I had been brought to a small playschool on the outskirts of town, with my sisters Xion and Kairi. The playschool had the nicest teachers, and they took good care of us. I remember how I felt . . . scared and all alone in this huge room, with a bunch of other children. Even back then, I loved drawing. I remember I clutched my small notebook to my chest, scared for my life.

. . . . . . . . .

"Come on, Nami!"

Kairi exclaimed, dashing off towards a boy with chocolate brown spiky hair, and another who had long-ish silver hair. Xion took my hand, smiling at me. Her black hair was about chin-length, and she squeezed my hand.

"Let's go, Nami."

She said softly, and dragged me along. My blonde hair fell in front of my face as we walked, and I had to keep pushing it back behind my ears. We stopped walking, and I looked up. In front of me stood three boys, two of which looked almost identical, while the other stood out completely.

The two identical boys had blonde, wind-swept hair, while the boy that stood out . . his hair was a dark, coal-like colour.

"Hello,"

Xion greeted,

"I'm Xion! And this is my sister, Naminé."

The two identical boys grinned, while the coal-haired boy smiled slightly. One of the identical boys, the one who seemed slightly older, grinned.

"I'm Ventus, but call me Ven. Nice to meet 'cha."

He greeted, and I smiled.

Then, the other boy came over.

"I'm Roxas,"

He grinned, showing his pearly whites,

"Nice to meet you, Naminé."

I smiled again, and the boy with coal-coloured hair approached us.

"I'm Vanitas,"

He introduced, smiling,

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

Xion giggled, and she began to play with Vanitas and Roxas. Of course, that meant leaving me and Ventus alone. I clutched my notebook again, becoming shy.

"Are you okay, Naminé?"

Ventus asked, his ocean blue eyes staring into mine with concern.

"I . . . "

I began,

"It's just . . this is my first time here and . . .I'm a bit scared."

He looked at me in astonishment for a moment, then grinned.

"Well, how about this, Naminé?"

He suggested,

"I'll protect you. I won't let anyone try and harm you. I promise!"

Now it was my turn to be astonished. How could another child, who I had only just met, promise to protect me? Without any thought on the subject whatsoever? It shocked me, but once he said it, I felt safe.

"Nami . . ."

I muttered.

"Huh?"

Ven asked.

"Nami . . . that's my nickname. Everyone calls me Nami."

He grinned then, and replied,

"Okay, Nami. Do you wanna go play?"

I smiled, and nodded.

"Sure!"

. . . .

An hour passed, before Kairi came over.

"Nami! Xion!"

She exclaimed, dragging the two boys she had gone over to before, over to us.

"Nami! Xion! This is Sora and Riku!"

The two boys smiled, introducing themselves. The boy with chocolate-brown hair, who, slightly, resembled Vanitas, introduced himself as Sora. The silver-haired boy, who seemed a bit distant, introduced himself as Riku. The eight of us continued to play for around another hour, until something happened. Ven took my hand for a moment, but Roxas took my other hand. Flickers of jealousy flashed in their eyes, and they began to bicker among themselves.

"She wants to play with me, right Nami?"

Ven asked, but Roxas interrupted.

"She wants to play with me too!"

Before they could start fighting again, Kairi went in between the two of them.

"Stop it, you two!"

She exclaimed, and they stopped.

"Look what you're doing to Nami!"

They turned towards me, and tears rolled down my cheeks. I hated seeing people fight. It always ended up with someone getting hurt.

"Nami . . . "

They both muttered.

"Sorry . . . "

I looked up, and they both had apologetic looks on their faces.

"I . . . It's okay. Just . . .please . . don't fight anymore . . "

I wiped the tears from my face, my eyes beginning to clear. Ven and Roxas both hugged me, apologising again. . ..

"So!" Kairi exclaimed "Anyone wanna play a game?"

Everyone nodded, and we went off to play once again.

. . . . . . . .

"Ven . . ."

I muttered, clinging to my notebook again.

"What is it, Nami?"

He asked, looking at me with the same eyes he had ten years ago.

". . Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering . . our time in playschool."

"Oh? That time with me and Roxas?"

I nodded.

"Well, guess first loves come true sometimes."

I giggled, and he chuckled. But he was right.

First love does come true sometimes.


End file.
